I’m A SOLDIER
by Fenrir7Silfur
Summary: AU Cloud made SOLDIER. Training has been the only thing for a while. The first mission he goes on was a success. Training under one of the best three SOLDIER 1sts would do that. Follow Cloud through the events of Crisis Core. Characters from game belong to Square Enix.
1. The Blonde SOLDIER

_A/N: I know, I know. There's a lot of AU fics where Cloud gets to into SOLDIER. I still feel like I can do things better than most. Oh well. Hope you enjoy._

_Huff..._

_Puff..._

_Huff..._

_Tap...Tap...Tap...Tap..._

_*growl*_

_*gasp*_

A sword is pulled from a magnetic holster. It meets a claw. Booted feet dig into dirt to gain leverage. Grunts from man and monster. A magenta colored beast was soon to be slain by a blonde SOLDIER.

SOLDIER 3rd Class, Cloud Strife.

Cloud leapt from the ground, flipping over the behemoth. He drove his sword into its back. The beast howled in pain. The SOLDIER ripped the blade from its back, leapt down in front of its head, and slashed across the right side of the monster's face, mid-air, severing the right horn.

Focusing his energy, Strife used a Focused Thrust to drive his blade under the creatures neck, piercing the flesh. Ripping the blade up, the 3rd Class sent it backwards onto its back. Blue flames burst around his body. He raised his sword and thought of his friend.

_Tifa..._

_"Don't worry, you've got this!"_

"You're done," Cloud claimed.

**Braver LV. 2**

Cloud flipped above the creature and flung his weight and strength on the weapon and drove it through the behemoth's abdomen. When the weapon hit the ground, a shockwave surrounded the area of impact. The beasts decaying pieces faded into the Lifestream.

Cloud stood upright from his crouched position. He sighed and sheathed his standard-issue SOLDIER sword.

"Private Strife!"

Cloud turned to see his supervising officer, Genesis Rhapsodos. He straightened his posture. "Commander Rhapsodos."

"Excellent performance. One day, you'll make a fine 1st Class. We have orders to return to base. We head to Wutai and three days."

"Sir!"

"At ease. Let's go." The brunette paused. "Where's your helmet?" They began walking.

Cloud cringed. "Got blasted against a wall and it fell off my head. Damn thing got crushed by its paw."

The first class smirked. "Doesn't matter. You look better without it."

Cloud quirked an eyebrow, but maintained a straight face. "Is that permission to slack my dress code, sir?"

"Permission granted." He _actually _humored the blonde.

Cloud smiled slightly. "Thank you, sir."

"Don't mention it."

-

"_Private Strife, please report to the SOLDIER room._" The intercom boomed throughout headquarters. Cloud stood up from his meditative position. He walked to the room of which he'd been summoned.

Upon entry, he spotted two individuals who seemed to be waiting for him. One was Genesis. The other, he didn't recognize.

"Director Lazard," the blonde man introduced himself from behind his desk. He extended a white gloved hand. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Cloud."

Cloud shook the man's hand and the two returned their hands to their sides. "You as well, Director. You wanted to see me?"

The director nodded. "Your performance in Gongaga has not gone unnoticed by Commander Rhapsodos, nor myself. Therefore, we extend our congratulations." Cloud looked puzzled. "You are now SOLDIER 2nd Class."

Genesis put his hand on Cloud's shoulder. "Outstanding, SOLDIER 2nd Class, Cloud."

The blonde sighed. "Still. I need to get stronger."

Genesis actually laughed. He patted Cloud on the back. "That's the spirit! Join me after Hojo gives you the 2nd Class injections and you pick up your uniform."

Cloud nodded. "Where will you be?"

"The training room."

Cloud's eyes turned the sizes of saucers. "The simulator?"

"Indeed. Only 2nds and 1sts are allowed in there."

Cloud straightened his posture. "Yes, sir!"

The 1st Class smirked. "Dismissed."

-

"My, my. Three months under Commander Rhapsodos has done wonders for you, Private Strife."

"Thank you, Professor Hojo." The man had glasses and a crooked smile on his face. He had long black hair that was tied into a ponytail in the back. He was fairly skinny and wore a white lab coat over his grey button up shirt and black slacks, with brown shoes.

"Now hold still. This might prick a little." The needle pierced Cloud's skin. He felt a jolt throughout his body. Fortunately, it didn't hurt as much as it did when he was made 3rd Class. "There, all done!" The wound immediately closed up.

"Thanks. Well, I'm off. See you when I make first, Professor!" Cloud called to the scientist as he ran to the storage area to pick up his red SOLDIER 2nd Class uniform.

"Good luck, SOLDIER!"

-

The assortment of black belts and armor matched well with the deep red color of the 2nd Class uniform.

As he approached the sliding doors of the training room, the doors opened on their own. _Neat, _he thought.

Inside, Genesis was holding a sort of headset. "Welcome, Cloud."

"Sweet room. So, what's gonna happen?"

The brunette held his hand out, offering the headset to the blonde. "Put this on. You will be entering into the 2nd Class initiation exam."

Cloud nodded. He placed the metal helmet over his eyes. The room seemingly changed to a terrain of Midgar. Cloud found himself looking out of a helicopter. His mission was to halt the hijacked train that has been taken by Wutai troops. Upon halting the train, he was to track down any disturbances in the city and eliminate them.

"Good luck, Strife."

Cloud mock saluted. "Got it." Cloud swan dove out of the chopper and descended rapidly to the train below. The blonde landed on his right foot and crouched left knee with a hand to brace himself on the top of the train. He stood upright and ran forward.

As he ran, he was forced to jump over overhead structures that looked over the roof of the train, meant to knock anyone off. A faint whistling ripped through the air. _Snipers. _Cloud dove forward, dodging the bullets that collided with the train.

"Such a warm welcome," he drably commented. Cloud ran forward once more. Bullets impacted on the trains roof behind him. He spotted Shin-Ra infantry uniforms waiting for him with guns loaded. They fired at him.

_I thought it was Wutai that hijacked the train. Are they disguised as Shin-Ra troops? That must be it. Still doesn't matter. Gotta fight them._

"Farewell," Cloud greeted them to their doom as he pulled his sword from from his back. He blocked their multitude of bullets. His body glowed purple. He dashed forward at breakneck speed and slashed the first group. He honed into the next group and slashed through that group with a single slice. He dashed forward at an incoming rocket and sliced it in two. That was Triple Slash.

The explosion that followed caused the structure where the snipers stood to collapse. Cloud slid forward through the air to avoid the ruins.

"That's the power of SOLDIER," Cloud said and dropped to the coupling and derailed the front and back halves of the train to slow the front and leave behind the Wutai troops. He jumped on top of the front half. He smirked. Sheathing his sword Cloud leapt off the side of the train to the Sector 1 train station. Standing up, Cloud proceeded with Phase 2.

-

Getting through the city and the Wutai insurgents was the easy part. Standing in his way to proceed, was a behemoth. _Is this a joke? This will be easy. _After all, he had already beaten the one in Gongaga.

Cloud pulled out his sword. The beast charged at him. Cloud followed suit. The blonde flipped over it. Whilst landing safely behind the monster, it ran into a building and was hit on its thick head with some of the falling debris. It turned around. Both its horns were missing and its right eyes was scratched, leaving it with only one eye to see through.

_Brutal. _Cloud tapped into his memory of Genesis. A red aura emitted from his body and his weapon.

"_Show me the true power..of SOLDIER!"_

**Cross-Slash LV. 3**

Cloud held his weapon horizontal to his body with the tip pointed at the behemoth's face.

"It's as good as dead," Cloud claimed.

He spun 360 degrees, clockwise, and slashed down. Slashed down more to the right and left across its face. Finally, with a powerful blow, Cloud ripped his sword to the right, completing the Cross-Slash kanji.

The creature crumbled to the ground. It was dead. Cloud stood triumphant.

click

A sword. Cloud spun around and met metal with his blade.

"Overconfidence will be your downfall."

_That voice. _Cloud looked up and saw the great general of SOLDIER.

Sephiroth. The silver-haired man stood there with his Masamune Blade held out, against Cloud's SOLDIER sword.

"This can't be right," Cloud pondered. _Maybe...this really is Shin-Ra. This guy wouldn't betray Shin-Ra for anything._

"You're finished," the general claimed.

Cloud beat him to the slice. The blonde slashed at him carefully but viciously. He backed away at a thrust at his chest. Cloud prepared to charge when a bright light flashed before him.

Standing in front of the 2nd Class was his mentor with his red blade met with Sephiroth's Masamune Blade. At that, Sephiroth lowered his weapon. As did Genesis.

The brunette sighed. He pulled his flip phone out of his pocket. His red gloves hand typed buttons on it to end the simulation. The sim vanished into the particles of which it began from. As did Sephiroth.

_So, it was just a sim. _Cloud couldn't believe he allowed himself to be fooled. He took off the headset.

"I'm impressed. Most SOLDIERs, even 2nd Classes pause in their tracks at seeing the infantrymen."

Cloud shrugged and sheathed his weapon. "Just figures that Wutai stoke their uniforms and were in disguise. Regardless, they were attacking me. It was self defense."

A nod of approval came from Genesis. "I'm also impressed you held your own against Sephiroth. Only myself and Angeal have come close to winning." He smirked. "Maybe I shouldn't have intervened. It would have made for an entertaining fight."

"Nah. I knew I was beat from the start," Cloud admitted.

"Humble. Skilled. Courageous. As I said, you will make an excellent 1st Class." He began to exit the room. "Come. We leave for Wutai shortly. Time that we end this war."

_Saving progress._

_Save complete. File secured and copied._

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Like it if you will. Or not. It's your choice. I plan on continuing my other fics as well, but it's been hectic. ACTs are soon. Been studying. A. LOT! Til next time._


	2. Mysteries and The Gift

_Locating save file._

_Save file found._

_Preparing file._

_Resuming progress._

Needless to say, Cloud could tell there was something wrong with Genesis at the moment. The entire ride, he and plenty of 2nds and 3rds were talking discretely. It seemed as if they didn't want anyone to know what they were up to.

Under normal circumstances, he would have been able to hear what they were talking about; however, the blonde was overcome with motion sickness. Vehicle travel, save for bikes, have never felt appealing to him.

The insertion of a device, concealed by a cloth, did not escape his notice. It seemed...different from the standard issue technology that they bring on missions to Wutai.

_We don't need a bomb _that _big, do we? _he thought to himself. After all, they were just the B unit in this mission.

An even stranger occurrence was the fact that they had a scientist with them. Hollander was his name.

_I heard that he wasn't with Shin-Ra. At least, not anymore. What's he doing here? _Cloud couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

-

In no time at all, they landed. Cloud sighed relieved. The 2nds and 3rds hauled crates of supplies and the device, still concealed. Hollander instructed where they should place everything.

Feeling out of place, Cloud decided to review the mission log. Everything that was on the record was not alligning with what they'd been doing.

_What's going on?_

"There you are, Cloud," Genesis addressed him. He took notice upon the device in Cloud's hand. "Reviewing the mission log?"

He nodded. "Nothing we've been doing so far has been following the orders given to us. What's really happening here?"

Genesis sighed. "I should've known that you would notice." He pulled out his sword and pointed it at Cloud. The blonde slipped his phone back into his pocket. He started to back away. Each step Cloud took back Genesis took a step towards him. "Always were one of the curious types."

"You're betraying Shin-Ra. SOLDIER. Everyone! What did you do to them? To get them to follow you?!" Cloud demanded.

"Ah, you mean my followers. They chose this of their own free will." Genesis smiled. "I take you will not be?"

Cloud glared. Shaking his head, he claimed, "Never!"

A sigh of disappointment came from the traitorous SOLDIER. "Then you must exist no longer."

Genesis was about to attack. Cloud's eyes widened. His memory shifted to that experience with Sephiroth. They were still fresh and his emotions heightened his capabilities.

_"Concentrate."_

**Blade Burst LV 5**

"Back off!" Cloud demanded. His blade ignited blue in flames and brought it down to the ground. Out shot three shockwaves of energy, forward.

Genesis landed on his back. "That was something. _'Infinite in mystery Is the gift of the goddess,'" _he quoted his favorite play, _LOVELESS. _The 1st stood upright.

Cloud realized instantly his intent. "You're trying time solve that mystery."

A snap of red gloves clued Cloud that he was catching on. "Now you're getting somewhere. But, I'm afraid, you must cease to exist."

Thinking on his toes, Cloud threw his sword into the emergency close for the ramp of the craft forcing it to close. A powerful kick sent Genesis into the cockpit. Ripping his sword from the panel, Cloud dove out of the aircraft.

The other 2nds and 3rds noticed this and stood up to chase him down. The blonde reacted by chopping down a tree, then casting fire on it.

_This will alert the Wutai and cut them off from me, _Cloud thought. He took off to the mountain top in the distance. Taking out his PDA, Cloud dialed for Director Lazard.

"_Director Lazard," _the voice on the other end confirmed his identity.

"Director. This is SOLDIER 2nd Class, Cloud Strife. My supervising officer, SOLDIER 1st Class, Genesis Rhapsodos has betrayed Shin-Ra. He and the other 2nds and 3rds have deserted as well. I escaped and request immediate aid to get back to headquarters for the full debrief."

A pause. "_Air support will pick you up shortly. Two of our Turks are in the area currently. Chopper No. 07. Await their arriv-"_

A shot shot at the phone in his hand. Whipping his sword from his back he noticed three Wutai troops advancing toward him. _Didn't think that far ahead. Damnit, _Cloud scolded himself.

-

_Activating Combat Mode_

Cloud cast Thunder at the first Wutai troop. He blocked the incoming attacks from both troops. He sliced three times at the second troop, neutralizing him. Triple Slash was activated. Cloud slashed once at the third troop, followed up with a second on the first troop, ending him, and finishing the remaining troop with a third.

_Conflict Resolved_

Cloud spun his weapon in front of him then stuck it to his back.

Chopper blades could be heard from the distance. A _07 _mark was found on the side. Two 2nd Classes ran towards Cloud from below. The chopper was almost close enough to jump with a running start.

_No time to wait. Gotta jump._

Stepping back a few paces, Cloud prepared to break into a run.

"He's not gonna jump, is he?" a voice could be heard from the chopper, if you were inside it.

"Looks that way. Pull us in closer," a deeper, gruff voice ordered.

"Roger."

Cloud sprinted forward. At the edge of the cliff, he leapt.

"Open the door!"

"On it."

The door opened. Cloud noticed this. The way his air travel was heading, his head was about to collide with the area _just _above the opening.

"Tilt it to the left!" he yelled.

They did so. He slid through the opening. What he forgot to anticipate was the other door. His feet pushed the left door off its hinges. Cloud was about to slip out of the chopper, but he grabbed the bar over the passenger seats in the back.

The pilot stabilized the chopper to be parallel to the ground. Cloud released the bar and dropped onto his feet to the floor. Taking a seat, he strapped himself to it.

"Woo-eee! That was a doozy. Cutting it a little close there, slick," the redheads Turk addressed the 2nd Class in the back.

"Too close," the bald Turk commented.

Cloud merely nodded and grunted in agreement. "Not much choice, huh?"

The redhead chuckled. "Guess not. Still, I dig it." He turned to the blonde. He had red marks on his cheeks, underneath his blue eyes. "Name's Reno."

"Rude," the other Turk introduced himself.

"Cloud."

-

"So...that's what happened," Lazard said once Cloud concluded his debrief.

"Has this ever happened before? A desertion?" Cloud asked.

The man shook his head. "Never like this. Was there any indication that he would desert? Any hint of radical thoughts? Conspiracies?"

Cloud shook his head. He didn't believe that Genesis' quote from _LOVELESS _was needed to be known. "Will we be searching for them?"

"The priority is Wutai. For the moment, we will list Genesis as MIA as well as his cohorts. It will remain that way until we accumulate more information."

"Yes, sir. Will I be training under someone else?" Cloud asked.

Lazard eyes him curiously. "Do you feel that you need further supervision of your training?"

"Honestly, sir?" Cloud asked. He nodded. "Yes."

Another nod. "I will see if any of the other two are up for another mentorship."

"Thank you, sir," Cloud thanked the director.

"Dismissed," Lazard excused Cloud before returning to work.

-

A few days later

-

Cloud had been running through the 2nd Class program endlessly for the past few days. No 1st Class had accepted his application to a mentorship. Left with no choice, the 2nd Class attempted to iron out his wrinkles in his performance on his own.

The train was easy. The grunts were cake. The behemoth: dessert. It was a coin toss whether or not a Sephiroth showed up.

Most of the time the sim just ended after securing Sector 8.

_This time will be different. I know it, _Cloud thought to himself, assuring his hopes that he would fight Sephiroth. And win.

Even as a kid, the general had been his idol. He was one of the reasons Cloud joined SOLDIER. That and a promise he made to Tifa.

_BEGIN FLASHBACK_

_"If I'm ever in a bind and you become really famous, you'll come save me."_

_"What?" he asked as if he'd been asked to put on a dress (:p)._

_"My hero will come rescue me if I'm in a pinch. I want to experience that. Just once."_

_Still dumbfounded by her request, Cloud asked, "What?"_

_"Come on. Promise me!" Tifa all but pleaded._

_Cloud sighed. "Alright. I promise."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Sure enough, Cloud found his blade meeting the Masamune Blade. The blonde clashed with the fake again and again. Surprisingly, neither seemed to faze the other.

Both men blasted each other into buildings every so often. Back and forth. Clanging of swords could be heard for miles.

They locked blades for the final time. Both pushed. Neither budged. They glared in determination. Cloud burst into blue flames.

_"Don't worry you've got this!"_

**Braver LV 5**

Cloud finished the Limit Break with Sephiroth on the ground and his sword in it. Cloud twirled his, then placed it on his back. Taking out his phone, Cloud decided to end the simulator.

The terrain faded along with Sephiroth. The blonde exhaustedly removed the headset from his face. The spikes in the front of his hair stuck to his face from sweat.

"Impressive," a deep, cautious, reassuring voice said.

Still on edge from training, Cloud took his weapon from his back and pointed it at the intruder to his solitude.

It was Angeal Hewley. Cloud lowered his weapon. "Captain Hewley." The blonde placed his sword on his back once more.

"Just Angeal. 'Captain' makes me feel old."

"Sorry," Cloud apologized.

A wave of his hand sent Cloud back to his casual demeanor. "I've been assigned to you as your SO."

Cloud was confused. _Isn't he already training someone? What was his name? Z-. Something with a "Z" in it. Z-? Za-? Zax?_

"Yes, I'm already training someone," Angeal seemed to answer his question, though he couldn't hear it. Clear as day on his face. "He's hyperactive, untamed, and unfocused. I figured you would be an excellent influence on him."

The doors to the training room opened. "Oh, come on, Angeal." A man in an indigo 2nd Class uniform walked in. He had black spiked hair, Cloud's spikes not to be outdone. His blue eyes were just like every general SOLDIER. "If anything, I'm gonna influence him." The 2nd Class put his arm around Cloud's shoulders and tugged him closer. The blonde resisted, but to no avail. Finally, Angeal hauled the 2nd Class off of him by the ear. "Owowowowowowow!" he squealed in pain.

"Lay off, Zack." _That was his name. Damn. So close. _"This is SOLDIER 2nd Class, Zack Fair. Like him, you will be taken under my wing," Angeal introduced the black haired man.

Said man held out his hand to Cloud to shake. The blonde took it carefully, fully expecting some type of breaching of boundaries from Zack.

True to form, Zack tried to tug him forward into a hug. Anticipating this, Cloud dropped to his back, pulling Zack down with him. Sticking both legs up, Cloud kicked Zack to the other end of the room. Standing up, Cloud could practically see the comical chocobos running in circles around Zack's head.

Angeal chuckled. "This'll be fun."

_Saving progress._

_Save complete. File secured and copied._

_A/N: For some reason, I just can't see Sephiroth training someone. Since Zack and Cloud are total opposites, I figured Angeal should be the one to make them partners in SOLDIER. What do you think?_

_P.S. I'm stuck in limbo towards what I wanna do with my other fics. Writer's block sucks._


	3. Hero

Though he'd never admit it aloud, Cloud found training more enjoyable with Zack and Angeal. In a way, the two 2nd Classes became partners. Angeal could be seen as a proud father or uncle to the two for this type of thing.

Every now and then, Angeal would ask the blonde about Genesis. He knew that he had deserted, but Cloud still spoke highly about him. His skills in combat, his obsession with _LOVELESS. _His constant mixture of intense and calm behavior. "Sounds like Genesis," he would say.

Zack somehow found a way to make their training, well, fun. It seemed as if a brotherhood was struck between them. Sure, his cheerfulness sometimes frustrated Cloud, but he still relished his company.

Today, he could feel things would be different. The two were called to the training room to meet Angeal there. He said that Zack would be attempting the 2nd Class simulation. The 1st and Cloud would be observing his performance, being as the blonde had already beaten it.

As the raven-haired 2nd Class cut through the "Wutai troops" (Cloud was still debating with himself whether or not they really _were_ Wutai troops in disguise), Cloud notes that he was proficient in his performance, yet very carefree. His reflexes were about the only thing keeping him from being shot. When he was shot at by the snipers, he very nearly missed them, dropping to his knees and hands, getting over the shock.

_How did he qualify for 2nd exactly? _Cloud pondered in his head.

"He's doing well," Angeal noted. Cloud merely nodded. "You think otherwise."

It was an observation, not a question. Cloud shrugged. "He's too carefree. Treats missions like they're fun. That mentality could very well get him killed. My instructor for SOLDIER tryouts said that we'd have to stay vigilant always in order to survive. By luck, he's still kicking."

The 1st Class nodded in agreement. "Those are true. But when it really counts, he'll get serious. Trust me."

They still continued to observe. Zack was currently in the city, most likely finishing up with that Behemoth. Cloud certainly didn't expect him to get _this _far.

_Maybe I misjudged him, _Cloud thought.

"Impossible!" Angeal exclaimed. Cloud turned to see him talking to someone on his phone. The man closed it. "Come on. We've gotta fetch Zack." The two sprinted to the location he'd most likely be.

_Considering he hasn't called us yet, I think he ran into Sephiroth._

The two saw Zack on the ground, Sephiroth ready to impale him.

_He's toast._

In the blink of an eye, Angeal had grabbed Zack's broken SOLDIER sword and held it up to halt the Masumane Blade.

The two 1sts lowered their weapons. Angeal stood up. Zack sat up and groaned in pain. He smiled. "Thanks, Angeal."

Said SOLDIER pulled his phone out and ordered the mission abort. The world dissolved. They were back in the training room. Zack stood up.

"Training is over."

Zack looked surprised. "What?" Angeal pointed the broken weapon he still held at Zack. He took a step back. "You serious?" Frustrated, the 2nd pulled the headset from his face and let it flatter to the floor. "I was just getting warmed up."

Cloud chuckled so only he could hear it. _Guess Angeal was right. _He crossed his arms.

Angeal sighed and flipped the sword so that the handle was offered to Zack rather than the blade. Zack took it and observed the clean cut the simulator Sephiroth made. "Zack..." The 2nd turned to Angeal. He was beginning to exit the room. "Cloud...Embrace your dreams." The two looked confused, though it was less apparent on Cloud's face. "If you want to be a hero, you need to have dreams...and honor."

The two nodded and Zack scratched the back of his head. He left the two in there. The door shut behind him.

_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_

Zack was in the lobby doing squats, frustrated over always training but no "doing" anything. Cloud merely stood against the wall and crossed his arms to his chest. After a few minutes, Cloud became slightly bored. Zack was still squatting. The blonde took out his phone. It's been a while since he checked his mail.

Pulling up his inbox, Cloud noticed 11 unread messages. The first of which was from his mother. He banged his head against the wall. He promised he'd message her once a month. He opened the document ruefully expecting a scolding.

_Dear son,_

_I know you've recently been promoted to SOLDIER 2nd Class. Congratulations! One step closer to your dream! I know I said to check in once a month, but I think you might need some space. Just let me know if anything is new when you can. Keep training. Study hard. Stay strong. I love you son!_

_Mom_

Cloud chuckled and shook his head. _She's one of a kind. _He pulled up the next one. Lazard was thanking him for a detailed report about Gongaga. Normally when he got this kind of message, he just skimmed it: this one is no different.

The next five were advertisements for Midgar products. Meaninglessness. On the seventh message, it read that Angeal had taken him as his second trainee. Again, Cloud banged his head. _Idiot. No wonder you never knew._

The next three were more advertisements. As a kid, he subscribed to plenty of these companies. Since he'd become SOLDIER, he decided to seek more mature decisions than his adolescent desires as a child.

The last one however read "_Long time, no see". _There was no name signed to it. It did say, however, that it came from Nibelheim.

In his head he hoped it was Tifa, but his "shoulder devil" was saying that it was one of his childhood bullies. Deciding he's much better off swallowing the pill, Cloud pulled up the message.

_Hey_

_I know it's been a year, but I haven't forgotten our promise. I'm glad we made it. Could you write me back? Or maybe call me? I need to tell you something. Oh, and um...I miss you. Is that weird? Since we hardly knew each other?_

_Tifa_

Cloud couldn't believe what he just read. It's been a year and he still hadn't contacted her. Not even when he got to Midgar. For the third time, Cloud banged his head against the wall, this time a little more forcefully. A crack appeared.

_Shit. _he mentally scolded himself. For the wall _and _Tifa.

Zack paused with his squats. "You okay?"

"No," Cloud answered, perhaps without thinking or just said it too fast. "I mean, yes...I mean..." he groaned. "I dunno."

Shrugging, Zack resumes his squatting. Sometimes he wishes he could be more like Zack. He's always able to be forward.

_That's it! Just be forward. _Cloud pushed off the wall. "I gotta take a sec. If someone asks for me..."

"I got'cha. I've got your back."

Cloud nodded. Taking a step into an unpopulated hallway and pulled out his phone. He traced Tifa's message account to her number. Dialing her number, the 2nd Class prepared to talk to his interest.

Taking a deep breath, Cloud entered the call. It rang. And again. And again. And again.

_Man. Please don't tell me I picked a bad time, _he begged no one in particular.

After the fifth ring, his phone clicked, which meant that someone answered. "Hello?" a sleepy, feminine voice sounded from the other end.

"Tifa?" He wasn't sure if it was her.

"Cloud?!" The blonde pulled the phone from his ear. _Welp, if she was asleep, she's not now._

"Yeah. It's me. Did I wake you?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Sorry. Bad timing?"

He practically see her shaking her head. "No no no. It's fine, Cloud."

"Felt like it was a good time to call you, but I guess not."

She sighed. "No, it's not that. It's fine. So, what's up?"

Cloud sighed, relieved. "Well, I made it in."

"Congrats! Did you make 1st?"

"No. Got promoted to 2nd one, two months ago."

"Sweet! Almost there!"

"To what?"

"Your dream, silly," she scolded him playfully. It sounded like she was giggling.

Cloud grimaced and mentally facepalmed. _Gods, I swear I'm an idiot for her. **For **her?! Damnit, Strife! Get it together. "_You remembered?"

"Mm-hmm. Kinda funny I remember your dream and you don't." She laughed a bit more. Cloud blushed furiously. "I'm only teasing you. You'll get to your dream."

Cloud hummed in agreement. "So..."

"Sooo..." she stretched the syllable.

An awkward silence followed. "You still remember the promise?" Cloud didn't exactly ask.

"Don't you?"

"I do. Thought you were gonna strongarm me if I said what again."

"Guess we'll never know."

"Guess not." Cloud laughed a bit. "You said you needed to talk to me? What about?"

She sighed. "It's the promise. I know I said if you become famous that I'd want you to come save me if I'm in a bind."

His heart sunk a bit. "Did you mean it?"

"Yes! Well, not the famous part. I just want a hero to save me. _My _hero."

Cloud's eyes grew wide with surprise. "And...you want..._me.._to be...that hero? _Your _hero?"

"Sure. But if it's too much to ask, you don't have to."

His eyes shrunk back to normal. "No no. It's fine. I want to. That is if that's okay."

"Of course it's okay. Besides, if anyone can it's you."

Still a little unsure of himself. "You really think so?"

She laughed a little. "Of course. Don't you?"

Cloud smiled. "Yeah. If Tifa Lockhart says so, how can I not? As I said, I promise."

"Good to hear."

They remained silent for a bit. "By the way, it's not weird."

She asked, "What isn't?"

"I miss you, too," Cloud clarified.

"Oh. Didn't think so."

"Neither did I."

Again silence. "Enough about me," Cloud said. "Tell me about you."

"Well, you remember Zangan?"

"The martial artist?"

"The one. He took me as his apprentice."

His eyes went wide for the second time. "No way! At 14? That'd make you the youngest martial artist in years."

She giggled. "Yup. Dad's a little tense about it, but he's fine with it."

Cloud sort of groaned in pain. "Oh."

"Sorry about talking about him."

Cloud shook his head. "No, it's fine. He's your dad. At least you got to live with both your parents as a little kid." He stopped as he realized what he just said. "Sorry."

"What for?" She sounded almost indifferent. Almost.

"Talking about your mom."

"It's okay. I'm the one who should be sorry. Dad always blamed you for the problems around town. He also said something about almost getting me killed? What?"

_So she didn't remember that day. _Cloud was sad and also thankful that she didn't. "I'll admit, some of the fights between me and the others was my fault."

"Yeah, I know. But, not everything was your fault. _Is _your fault," Tifa remedied her statement.

"Yeah, but too much to take back."

"Hey, you shouldn't be too hard on yourself. Master Zangan said that in one of my lessons."

He hummed in agreement. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why'd you meet up with me at the well? That night?"

She seemed to be thinking about it. "I'll admit, it was a little strange. Meeting up after dark. Still, I always thought that there was more to you than this angry kid that everyone around town hated. Turns out I was right."

Cloud chuckled a bit. "Yeah, but I was still an angry kid."

"True."

"Was it worth it?"

"I'm sorry?"

"That night."

"Oh." She paused a bit. "Without a doubt."

Cloud exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Same here."

"Cloud! Angeal is calling us into the briefing room," Zack called to Cloud.

"Hey, I gotta go."

"New mission?"

"I hope so. Only been training for a while." He started to walk to the room to meet up with Angeal and Zack. "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Can you keep mom company for me? I think she's lonely."

He could almost hear the smile in her voice. "Of course. Whatever you need."

"Thanks. I'll call you at a decent hour next time."

"I told you, it's fine. But, please do."

Cloud smiled once more. "Okay. See ya."

"Bye, my hero."

Cloud blushed. "Bye."

He pocketed his phone and still had that smile on his face on his way to meet up with them. That vanished as he saw Genesis' face on a screen.

To be continued...

_Saving progress._

_Save complete. File secured and copied._


End file.
